In an exemplary embodiment of a customer service call center, some customer service interactions between a customer and a customer service agent may require that the customer service agent convey scripted information to the customer. One non-limiting example of such a script may be a legal notice. Still other non-limiting examples of scripted information may include ordering directions, product descriptions, or a list of on sale items or current promotions.
Typically accuracy of script identification audio data is correlated to the length of the script. Namely, if a string of multiple words that make up a script can be identified in audio data, there is a strong likelihood that this is due to the delivery of a script by the agent and not organically occurring by chance. However, speech-to-text transcriptions, especially transcriptions performed as part of an initial audio data processing or used for real-time analysis of streaming audio data, have comparatively low accuracies in transcribing the audio data. In such embodiments, transcriptions may be 50-70% accurate. These inaccuracies in the transcription may result in scripts going unidentified or misidentified.